The Descendant
by Remonalin
Summary: I coulnd't what was happening. One minute I had found a place that was thought to be just a legend after running away, the next second I had found myself whisked off to a time that existed centuries before the 21st Century, where I meet and got mixed up in fighting in my ancestors'(Ashitaka and San), spiritual and supernatural battle... What The Heck Is Going On? A bit of an AU.


**Hi readers! Presenting to you my new fanfic! And truthfully, I'm not expecting myself to write another one. This was suppose to be posted much earlier than my other fanfic **_**Stuck In Prehistory**_**, but the chapter 1 for **_**Stuck In Prehistory**_** was so much shorter, so I posted it first. So sit back and enjoy my new fanfic please!**

**I do not own Princess Mononoke because if I did then I would be famous. Ha Ha Ha! Just joking. I know I'm bad at making puns.**

**Chapter 1: **_**The Beginning **_

My life sucks. I mean sure, being a daughter of two billionaires along with my five siblings and living in a mansion sounds like a dream come true but it's not. My life is not fairytale so don't you dare think of it that way. Why I detest my life is because I don't really know my own family. I feel as if I'm practically a stranger to them. I'll continue in the rest of the story.

Oh yes, who am I?

My name's Ree Hart…. Well, actually it's Riana, but don't call me that unless you want to get kick all the way to New York and back here. With my mother being a Japanese and my father an American, my appearance is quite unique. I'm fourteen, and I'm basically the splitting image of my mother, which meant that I had inherited all the typical Japanese features from her except that my skin's is extremely light and my hair is golden blond like my father. When I mean golden blond I mean almost literally the color of sunlight. My other siblings have either dark blond or black hair and therefore are jealous of me, unless you're the same age as my little sister, Lillian, or Lily, as my parents like to call her.

My personality? Well let's see, for starters, I'm sarcastic, rebellious, outspoken and stubborn. I am very well known among my relatives as a sharp tongue which gives my parents total embarrassment to no end but I don't care. With my rough character, I am very sure that you can guess my usual style. If it's black high sneakers, a pair of ripped navy blue jeans and a brown leather jacket, then you should receive a price. I also tuck my shoulder-length hair fully inside a headscarf (like those kind of pirate's headscarf) and wear a pair of fingerless gloves. So if you don't look carefully at me, you would have thought I was a boy, which many people have before. And don't you dare challenge me to a fight; I'm a black belt in karate when I was twelve and my family didn't know until last year when they took a plane to Europe for some business trip, leaving me alone with the servants in our mansion in America.

Anyway, I could start the change of my short miserable life at the time when my parents brought my siblings and me to Japan, my mother's birth country. You see, it was my Cousin Naomi's thirteenth birthday. You are probably wondering did I have my Japanese relatives coming over to America to celebrate mine too. Answer is, not. I don't have the same last name, so I don't have one giant party on my birthday. I'm still a relative it's just…never mind, you know what I mean. Why the party's big because all of Naomi's schoolmates are coming. It's more like the entire school is coming over, minus the teachers.

You see, my mother's family has this really successful company that has spread several branches almost throughout Asia. My mother's company, combined with my father's, who knows how powerful when two great companies join together? I didn't bother to learn the names though; I wasn't bothered to, and for fourteen years! I don't know I manage that.

Anyway, back on track. Sitting by a window of the private jet, I was already fuming in silence at the sight of my mother's maiden house, no sorry mansion to be exact. For Naomi's incredible party, my parents had forced me to go and attend my cousin's birthday. As I squinted closely, I could see two figures standing right in front right of it as the jet touch down.

Who were those people? Maybe-

"Grandfather! Grandmother!" My four siblings chorused together. Lily just gurgled happily in my mother's arms.

I stiffened in surprise. This was my forth time meeting my grandparents. The first time, when I was a baby. The second one, my twin brothers, Troy and Trent's first birthday when I was five. The third for some company celebration at age nine and now…

My heart was beating erratically as I stepped out of the airbus. My grandparents started to rush forward to greet and hug family, even their American son-in-law. But when it was my turn, they just stood in front of me, hesitant but blank with polite smiles frozen on their faces. They certainly looked older than the grandparents in my nine-year memory. Probably just more wrinkles.

"Riana…" My grandmother began. Her old brown eyes stared right into mine, as if trying to make me feel sorry or pitiful for her, but I was not impressed.

I gave her a hard glare. "Don't. Call. Me. That." I said coldly in fluent American-accented-Japanese. Wow, what a greeting.** (From now on, all the conversations in the story are in Japanese, since Ree**_** is**_** in Japan. It's just English after all and I can't speak Japanese. You know what I mean right?)**

My whole family stared at me, including my grandparents. Partly because I spoke Japanese and I hardly speak any in America and also because of my rudeness to my elders.

What my family did not know was that I always held Japanese conversations with the Japanese servants back in America. My parents hired many of them and a Japanese tutor with at least basic English language to at least teach and help us children practice our mother's native tongue since we speak English everyday. Truthfully, I communicate more with the servants and the tutor than my siblings till I was able to speak so fluently in Japanese that it was as fluent as my English. My siblings were still quite good in speaking Japanese though, since they go to Japan almost every month. The servants were more family to me than mine. I may be rebellious and have a stubborn streak, but I'm not a punk and have a soft side.

While I was too busy in my thoughts, my parents finally broke out of their shock and at the same time shouted angrily and embarrassingly at me. "Riana! Apologise immediately to your grandparents now!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Whatever. And don't call me that." I turned to my grandparents. "Where's my room?"

"On the highest floor and the last room on the right." Mt grandmother replied. My grandfather just stood there behind her, the smile still plastered on his face but with eyes burning with anger. "Do you want the servants to-"

'Help me carry my luggage and guide me there? No thanks I'm good." I pulled my luggage in the direction of the mansion, which had just be taken out of the jet by some of my grandparents' servants and walked off, ignoring the stares on my back.

* * *

><p>I was quite satisfied with my room. The wall and bed were plain white, apart from the cardboard and table with its chair, which were brown. But inside of the cardboard was a whole different story. It was full of colorful kimonos, which meant, dresses.<p>

I gritted my teeth. Why the hell dresses? I hated them. They were so, well girly. The first thing in my head was to tear them up or something, but I decided against it, as doing that made me feel like a spoilt brat. Not knowing what to do, I shifted my sight to the window while sitting on the bed. I could see heads of bushy trees behind rows of houses. A huge forest to be precise. Memories came to me as I remembered my usual trips to the forest nearby my home in America and I smiled at the memory. Venturing into forests was one of my favorite things to do, since for some reasons it kept me calm and collected at times when I was furious. The greenery, the animals, and well maybe they were the ones that did the job.

My thoughts were interrupted when my door was slammed open with a _bang_! My parents were standing there, looking as if there were ready to murder somebody, which was me. Fear ran up my spine, but I swallowed it down. There was no way am I going to tremble in fear in front of them.

"Ree! Do you know how angry we are at you?!" My father's voice was cold and hard like steel.

I tried to relax as best as I could by lying on the bed while avoiding their gaze. "Nope. And frankly I don't care."

"Those people are my parents, Riana," my mother exclaimed as she leant forward and glared at me with bulging eyes. "Did you how disrespectful you were? Thank god they did not lose their temple! Do you know what could have happen if that happened?" My mother shook her head before continuing, "We have raised you so well, and this how you repay us?"

Just after my mother finish her speech, I felt like blowing up. Raise me well? That was a joke in my ear.

"Raise me well?!" I almost shouted as I jumped off the bed and faced them in a fighting position. "What did you ever do for me? Nothing! You were never there to support me when I most needed it!"

"Ree," My father tried to reason me, "You were in boarding school, and we had to work."

"Don't give me any excuses! Even my siblings were with you guys wherever you go! Me? I don't even see you every month, let alone half a year!"

"Your siblings were born overseas, Ree. You knew that they had to come with us since we couldn't straight way go back home."

"Yeah I get it! And in doing so I hardly know my own siblings! I feel like a stranger to them do you know that? Do you know that during all your absence has turned me into this?!" I pointed at myself.

My parents looked at me, mouths hanging open, speechless and dumbfounded. I continued. "You guys thought you have given me everything I wanted! I'm sorry but the thing is I don't want anything, I just want a close-knitted family and it's too late for that!"

Before they could say anything, I ran off from the room, furious that I had just shown weakness.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really looking where I was going, and soon I ended up in some garden. Sweet smelling flowers were lined in rows without one out of place and soft like glossy leaves and petals fell from the bushy trees like confetti. I may not like mansions but at least the gardens knew how to make me stick around.<p>

As I wandered around, I came across two iron statues. Anyone could tell they were both male and female individually. The male had on a top and pants. He wore bottom warmers and shoes that seemed to be made out of fabric. He also wears arm sleeves and a hat to cover his face while carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The female was clad in a sleeveless dress with a sleeveless top over it and had a fur cloak attached to it like a cape. She also had paint like strokes on her forehead and her cheeks with her short cropped hair framing it and was holding a spear in her left hand and the other a smaller dagger. Both people looked like they were in their teen years and that really intrigued me.

"I see you've met Ashitaka and San." I spun around in surprise and found the source of the voice. An ancient like old woman stood a few feet behind me. She was wearing a white and red kimono and her white hair was tied into a bun. She was definitely older than my grandparents with fragile papery skin showing off the shape of her bones and her glassy like glaze was giving me the creeps. She was holding a walking stick in her right hand with her back hunched over. It was a miracle that she did not need any wheelchair or a nurse to support her.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?"

She gave off a dry laughter, which sounded like a rattle. "You don't know me? I'm your great-grandmother, Ree."

Oh, that explains her appearance and everything. Thinking back, she did look _kinda _familiar.

My only reply was "oh."

Great-grandmother walked to my side, looking at the statues. "Do you know who are they?" She asked as she gave me a sideway glance.

"Definitely not."

She sighed after hearing my reply. "They are our ancestors, Ree."

"Really?" I said, observing my ancestors, "And what makes them so special?"

The old woman did not reply my question, just hobbling up to the statues slowly and unexpectedly bowing down with her hands clasped together in a praying position.

"Uh hullo? You haven't answered my question yet?"

Finally, when she was done with her prayer, great-grandmother looked at me in the eye and asked, "Do you know their history?"

I really wonder how dense she was, I haven't been here for years and she expected me to know? I raised my eyebrow. "What do you think? Not."

She sighed again before asking me something else. "Will you be at the gathering later?"

God how many questions was this woman going to asked? But I decided to reply her. "Definitely, since my parents are forcing me to go. Seriously how many days can a thirteen year old's birthday party have?"

"But tonight's not a party for Naomi." I looked at great-grandmother in surprise. "No one told me that!"

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow just like what I did to her. "Then I shall tell you."

Now she's annoying me, damn. "Okay, get on with it then."

"Tonight is a celebration," she begun as she picked a flower from the grass, like those kind of Snow White princess gentleness, " of the success of Ashitaka and San in saving the town and forest thousands of years ago. Have you heard of their legend yet?"

"Okay, that made no sense at all. And what town and forest?"

"Naomi was born during the gathering, you know." The old lady said, almost completely changing the subject, but with Naomi in it, oh there's no way.

"What?" At hearing that, I felt as if blade had just stabbed me. My parents never told me about before, only for thirteen years later to have a relative tell me about it. I couldn't even open my mouth at that point to say anything, just fumed in silence.

"Shall I tell you the legend?" She smiled at me like as if she was trying to get on my nerve.

"Whatever."

"The legend began when a boar demon attacked an Emishi village. Ashitaka, our ancestor and also the prince, managed to kill it but not before getting a death curse on his arm from a tentacle of the demon, which also gave him superhuman strength.

"He was told by the village wise woman that he was to seek cure from the west and by the law of the village, was banished and regarded as dead to them from then on.

"Ashitaka meets Jigo, a wandering monk, who told him stories of the Great Forest Spirit and they separated soon after. While on his journey, Ashitaka saved two men from the river and learnt from one of them that they managed to survive the fall after being attacked by the wolf-goddess, Moro and her underlings. Ashitaka brought the men back to their home, Iron Town, and was by helped by a group Kodomas (doll-like creatures) that led him there and in doing so, caught a glimpse of Mona and her underlings, including her adopted human daughter, San.

"In Iron Town, Ashitaka learnt from Eboshi, the leader and founder of the town had built the place by clearing trees to reclaim iron sand and produce iron, leading to conflict with the forest gods. The town was a refuge for social outcasts, including former brothel workers and lepers, whom Eboshi employs to manufacture firearms to defend against the gods. Ashitaka realised Eboshi was responsible for turning the boar into the demon. Eboshi also explained that San, whom she calls Princess Mononoke, was raised by the wolves as one of their own, and hated humans.

"San infiltrated Iron Town to kill Eboshi, but Ashitaka intervened, knocking them both unconscious. As he left the town carrying San, he was shot by a villager and fell unconscious. San soon awakened and was about to kill the weakened Ashitaka, but hesitated when he tells her she is beautiful. She took him to the forest, and decided to trust him after The Forest Spirit saved his life after she placed him in The Forest Spirit's lake.

"The wolf clan, joined by the boars led by the boar-god Okkoto, planned to attack Iron Townto save the forest. Eboshi prepared for battle and settled out to kill the Deer God. Jiko-bo, revealed to be a mercenary, intended to give the head of the Forest Spirit to the Emperor of Japan in return for protection from local daimyos. According to the legend, the severed head of the Forest Spirit will grant immortality.

"In the battle, Okkoto is corrupted by a gunshot wound. Disguising themselves in the boars' skins, Jiko-bo and his men trick the rampaging Okkoto into leading them to the Forest Sprit. San desperately tries to stop him, but was swept up in the corruption consuming his body until Ashitaka and Moro rescued her. Eboshi beheaded the Deer God during its transformation into a mindless blob of a creature. Corruption poured from its body, poisoning the forest. Ashitaka and San return the head from Jiko-bo to the Forest Spirit.

"Restored, the Forest Spirit faell into the lake, healing the land along with Ashitaka and San.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "It was said that the Forest Spirit's lake was lost after the fall of the Forest Spirit, and in the legend it was said that a true descendant of the two heroes would find the lake, and to this day all descendants of the family name have been trying to find it to no avail."

Seriously, by the time she finished talking, I think my head snapped. And looking at those dried crumpled lips moving was not really helping. The legend was so boring and unbelievable that I did not understand how I kept my focus and not daydream while she rambled.

I snorted at the last statement. "Right. They must be trying to find a lost cause then. And why only descendants of the family name?"

"The legend said true descendant. It _has_ to be of family name. The search for the lake is an ancient tradition in our family. I believe that Naomi will be doing the search later or the next day." She then gave me a sad guilty expression. "Unfortunately, you will not ever do it. You have already pass the age and you are not of the family name. For that I apologise." And she was blunt in her manner of speech.

_Stupid,_ I thought. _They're quite dumb to chase after a lake that doesn't even exit for thousand of years. _But I did not voice that thought out loud.

"Were you telling me a story or a legend? Cuz it sounded more like a story to me. And how is it_ SO, _scratch that, _EXTREMELY_ detailed if it's just a legend?"

"It is because their story was recorded and passed down through the generations. I've memorized their _whole _story by heart since young. I have always believed that it existed since my youth days." She had a proud expression on her wrinkled face.

"O…kay?" Not only is she as extremist, but delusional as well? Wow.

My great-grandmother then looked at me in the eye before grasping my hands, catching me off guard, and for a second there I almost pulled my hands back to land a fist mark on her face. "You will be at the gathering, yes?" It sounded more of statement than a question.

"I've already told you."

"You will be at the gathering, yes? And I forgot." She repeated her statement-like question, this time more firmly.

"YES! And right now I don't feel like going." What's with her mind? Oh right, old people, they forget stuff easily. **(Don't be offended**_** please**_**, it's just Ree's way of thinking)**.

"I want you to go to the gathering tonight. I beg of you, please." With such a pitiful look on her face, I surrendered to her.

"…Alright."

* * *

><p>"God, I so regret this." I moaned to myself. That evening my mother had forced me to put this yellow-green kimono on. It was at least the plainest of the kimonos in my wardrobe with just a few white-pink flowers as a design. I had to admit, it did kind of matched my hair and made me look good. Oh whom am I kidding, I feel like those kind of girls who fusses over herself in the mirror! <strong>(I'm not trying to offend anyone. Please don't kill me!)<strong> After a violent quarrel and maybe a few fist fights with my mother to pin my hair up with all those traditional clips, my hair was allowed to be let down against my back but not to be in its usual style of being tuck away safely inside my headscarf and even though that made me feel a little better, I still felt really uncomfortable. It's a dress after all and I rarely let public see my hair except maybe a few times.

As I arrived at the hall, people whispered to each other while casting glances and occasionally pointing at me, making me feel like wanting to punch their heads through a wall and when I looked in their directions, they looked away. Also, I was the only one who had golden blond hair out of the sea of the black and brown hair other than my father, and was the only female who let her hair her hair down, while all the other woman and girls had pinned or bun their hair up and maybe had placed a little touch of make up on. And with so many people around like a hundred or more, you wonder how many descendants can two people have after probably around ten centuries or more. How should I know?

Sighing, I unsuccessfully made my way to the balcony while dodging couples who were slow dancing to some classical music played by professional musicians in a corner as I kept being almost tripped by the dancers and when I reached my destination, I was already swearing and cursing the night away. I looked up in the sky as I rested my elbows on the railings, gazing at the stars above.

"Nice night, huh." A voice said. I spun to my left. A boy my age was standing next to me, his elbows on the railing of the balcony as he leaned against it. He had blue eyes and brown hair while clad in a blue kimono and I could tell away he was those kind of cute boys that could make the girls in my school fall head over heels and squirm to no end - which included me, cuz when he turned to smile at me, I felt my cheeks blushing right away. Okay, he wasn't cute, he was _delicious_. What the-What's happening?! I never felt like this before!

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing here?!" I asked rudely trying to cover up my stuttering as my face kept getting hotter by the second and my heart was thumping fast against my ribcage.

"Just a guy who needed to get out of the crowd. I'm Kyo." His grin was driving me nuts, and I could not let him see me in this state.

"Yeah, and I'm Princess Cutie. Just go back into the crowd, I want to be alone." I retorted with a stupid sentence. I looked away trying to hide my blushing face behind my golden locks. I peeked out of my hair and he was still there, except that he was squinting at me curiously.

"What's your problem? Get out of here!"

"I know you from somewhere, I'm sure of this, but I never met you before." Kyo murmured.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Never mind," he murmured, " maybe someone similar."

"You're talking nuts, I'm so out of here." I turned to leave the balcony, thinking of finding another private area but Kyo grabbed my wrist before I could do anything and pulled me _quite _close to his chest. His touch on my skin knew how to send electric tingles down my arm and I felt as if I could die already. I started gaping like a fish and my knees started to buckle like it was gonna fall, making me look helpless. The great rebellious Ree Hart, going fragile because of a boy, what the hell?

"Get your hands off me!"

"Just, stay okay? I like being in your company. BTW You're Ree Hart right?"

"Fine," I begun, knowing this guy wasn't going to let me go before I realize what he said. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Well," he continued "I could tell that it was you from Naomi's description, but much different."

"How different? Tell me or you'll regret it." Naomi, I hated that cousin to guts. I still remembered what happened the last time I was here, which involved her framing me for something she did.

"Don't get so work up! Naomi just said you had yellowish hair, brown eyes and so acne all over the face making you look like a - you know what I'm not going say it. But to be truthful, you look like a princess from a fairytale, except much more hotheaded."

"Hey! And s-stop flirting with me!" Okay, I think my whole face is burning up now, but I really liked that compliment he gave me. Wait what?

He grinned at me, no longer being very polite. "You like me, don't you?"

"I do not!" I just met him!

Both of us stood at the balcony, awkwardness and silenced ensued between the two of us. It was so unnerving.

"So, you uh, got dragged along to this little gathering as well, ai?" I tried to make a small talk, but my eyes avoided his figure.

I heard him let out an obvious sigh of disappointment. "Yeah. But unlike you, I was invited as a guest, not a descendant. Although I will admit that my family has close ties to yours."

"Huh?"

"Why? You interested in me?" I spun and saw his perfect eyebrows twitching along with a smirk plastered on his face. If it was even possible, I think I was gonna pass out from the heat emitting from my cheeks.

"Will you stop flirting with me in every-"

"Get away from my boyfriend, you whore!" I recognized that voice anywhere, even from five years ago. I turned around to see Naomi walking in her pink flowing kimono, which for some odd reason looked more like a prom dress instead of the traditional costume. Make up was dusted all over her face till only her brown eyes could be seen. Her chocolate brown hair was pin up with so may golden plaited pins it looked as if she was she was trying to pierce her head.

"Hello, _Naomi." _I greeted her with gritted teeth with my hands digging into my palms so hard that little red moons slits were produced on my skin.

She ignored me and made her way towards Kyo, making rage burn in my body. "Hullo, Kyo. Want to dance with me?" Naomi shook her hips and made kissing motions while trying to act seductive.

Obviously not working, which made me felt slightly relief as Kyo sighed as if it was the hundredth time and replied. "Naomi, I'm not your boyfriend for the millionth time."

"Oh don't deny that. You know you can't resist me."

"Naomi-"

"Wow, your flirting skill sucks, princess. Find another hobby."

Naomi glared at me before smirking, her nose in the air. "Oh, Ree. You are _so _predictable. I know that you are jealous because I have a _boyfriend." _

At that point, everything was a blur. I only remembered feeling rage burning inside me and then I was suddenly gripping Naomi's collar as I pulled her close, just inches away from my face. "If you keep speaking, princess, I'm gonna land this punch on you so hard that you'll stop pretty talking for your whole life!" My fingers curled into a fist and hung threateningly before her face.

Like a little bitch, Naomi screamed. And she screamed real loud all right.

Everybody in the hall turned in our direction. I could almost tell what they were thinking from their expression. _Ree is bullying Naomi, beautiful and gentle Naomi, what a horrible girl! She's so mean! Why is she even here? She should be in a girl's home; yup that's where she belongs!_

With all the stares around, I released Naomi, but not before whispering in her ear. "Saved by your scream, punk. But next time, you wouldn't be this lucky." She looked at me with fear frozen in her eyes before running off. Yup, all talk and no guts, just like some of the shallow girls at my boarding school. They all had bruises and wounds after their little talk, and even though I was sent to the principle's office almost every time for doing some stunts like that, it was so worth it. Those girls, including Naomi really needed a painful lesson in keeping their mouths shut. I have many friends in school, and we get along great. But messing with me? You do not want that.

I walked back into hall with many adults advancing towards me, including my dull parents and Naomi's mom, who looked pretty much like a charging bull. I quickly started brisk walking to the entrance when Naomi's mom came running in my direction, hands wide open with polished nails ready to scratch me and screaming, "You're not getting away, you whore!" before I took her arms when she came in contact and judo-flipped her to the ground. She moaned loudly and painfully with many others coming over to help her as I ran out of the gathering and back to my room.

I really should not have came to this disgusting place, I really shouldn't had.

* * *

><p>If all of them wanted me out of here, thank their gods cuz I was out of there. I had changed back into my usual outfit, except the fact that I was wearing a windbreaker with a rack sack full of stuff hanging from my shoulders and I was walking down the stairs to the entrance of the mansion. There was no way that I was hanging around here, no way, but I got quite an unsuspected greeting.<p>

"Ree, stop. You don't know what you're doing." Kyo walked towards me and I scowled at him even though I was blushing madly in the inside, trying to scare him away. No such luck.

"What do you think? No." I turned myself away from him and started advancing towards the huge mason doors.

"Just wait- hear me out, alright!" A force spun me around and I felt a pair of lips on mine. My eyes widened but I could feel my body relaxing against Kyo's as his strong arms wrapped around it. Fireworks felt like as if they were exploding from the inside as my arms reached out and started playing with his hair-

"No!' I pushed against him, my hands now curled into fists. " What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I-I felt like I had to! Just please, don't go!"

"Well, I'm sorry." I stomped out of the house, mixed feelings boiling in my confused mind as I ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>The forest was pretty dark. Soft cricket sounds echoed through the forest as I trudged through mossy damp leaves. I shone my torch on the ground, trying to find a pathway through the trees with large shining unblinking eyes in them staring at me, but I didn't let the fact bother me.<p>

"Stupid," I murmured. My fingers kept sliding across my lips. My first kiss, in the most unexpected way. _I know you from somewhere, I'm sure of this, but I never met you before. _Kyo's words replayed in my head. How was it possible? I just met the guy and he's already saying that we met? That made no sense…

I should really look where I was going cuz' I tripped over a rock of some sort. Just thank god the pile of withered leaves cushioned my fall. I spitted a few of them out my mouth when I heard a clicking sound, like some object creaked. Raising my head, I turned in the direction of the sound and saw someone standing there a few feet away. I opened my mouth to call the person, but it was too dark and I had to squint my eyes. As if I had already open my mouth, the figure made its way towards me and suddenly I could see the source of my suspicions, which made gasped as my body unconsciously and automatically moved backwards.

"What the hell?" I whispered as my eyes widened.

The figure was definitely the size of a…baby? No it's too small. A miniature doll to be more precise. Under the bright glare of the full moon, its body was…white and many black holes shapes (or holes?) dotted its face. Right away I knew it wasn't human.

"What… are you?" I gasped out, curious of the creature. I waited for the feeling of being scared to kick in, but it never came. It was as if, my body that knew this creature wasn't gong to harm me at all.

Suddenly, more creeks filled the night and my head spun from left and right. It was such a useless thing to do, as more white doll-like creatures emerged from trees, rocks…well about from anything in the forest and surrounded my fallen body.

Great-grandmother's story was now rushing back to my head by the time the last one came out.

"Kodoma….You-You guys are Kodomas, aren't you?" I asked. As if they heard me, their heads all creaked even more.

I decided to be bold and try something out. "You know Ashitaka and uh…what's her name again? Wait I mean San?!" I babbled my question quickly. Again, those strange little doll things made those little clicking sounds with a shake from their heads. So those two really _did_ exist.

"So…Uh How are they connected to you guys again?" Right away, their little legs started moving as they all started running deeper into the forest, with a few of them gesturing at with their tiny fingers to follow them.

Honestly, I thought chasing after the little critters was a piece of cake. I was totally off the mark. The Kodomas ran so fast that they soon left me in the dusk. Catching up to them was just one exhausting task and right now my panting was probably the loudest sound that could be heard throughout the whole forest. And I pried myself for being a good runner. How humiliating could this be? And to make it even worse, many of them kept turning their crook heads back at me as if they were mocking and saying _how much slower can this human be than this_? as they scampered across the muddy ground. By then I think I was burning in the flames of embarrassment.

After a while, they halted to a gradual stop and I was extremely relief before I gasped at realizing where I was. I was in heart of the forest, and not only that, I was standing a few feet away from a huge lake. And it wasn't just some normal lake; the water in the lake was glowing. It was glowing a bright neon blue, which was something impossible in real life. But there it was, glowing like as if it was nobody's business.

It was an incredible sight; it was like something out of a science-fiction or fantasy movie. I didn't even know which was closer to what I was seeing. Without understanding, I felt compelled to kneel down at the edge, which I did, just before the luminous liquid, my eyes entranced by the sight of it.

I could hear the heads of the Kodomas creaking wilder and crazier than ever, but I took no notice of the cacophonous sound as my fingers acted on their on will and reached out to touch the surface of the radiantly glowing water.

And as soon as my fingertips made contact with the surface, the water suddenly glowed even more and became brighter and brighter till I could not stand it anymore and let out a hear-splitting shriek. I crouched into a ball; my eyes shut tightly, hands clasped over them, trying to fully get rid of the bright glare. The loud creaking sounds of the Kodomas seemed to fade away in my mind as in place, a searing pain exploded in my brain. I clutched my head in agony, and then thankfully, I blacked out.

**There I'm done. Finally! I will admit I was influenced by Legendary Adventurers, Futuristic Saviors (by Stone-Man85) and A Legend of the Past, a Savior of the Future (by N'jata) to write this. But it will not be like theirs as this is my fanfic. But whoever you two are, thank you for writing those wonderful fanfics!**

**I hope you enjoy Back In Time!**

**Please Review! No flames Please!**


End file.
